DVSP's Challenges
by Dragon VS Phoenix
Summary: This is where i will put all my challenges to you guys, if you are interested in taking up one or more of them contact me via PM, preferably with a chapter so that i can look at how you intend to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Death is only a step away, but for whom is always the question, can Naruto survive both the Bakumatsu and the aftermath as our young hitokiri, and why is Tomoe alive.

Type of fanfic: Crossover.

Series involved: Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin.

Genre 1&2: Hurt/Comfort, Adventure.

Pairing: Naruto/Kenshin X Tomoe.

Protaganist appearance: He will look like Kenshin, so no whisker marks, red hair etc.

Hero's personality: Will be like Kenshin was during the Bakumatsu, and will remain that way, but he will have taken a vow to not kill his opponents if possible.

Heroine's personality: This Tomoe we are talking about, she is demure, proper and everything else a Lady of the court would and should be like.

Where: In Japan during the Bakumatsu, and in the Elemental Nations after the said revolution.

Title(s): Hitokiri Battousai.

Age: Naruto will be 5 years older then the others in the Naruto manga, meaning that he will be 10 when say Sasuke is 5.

Prolog Arc: Naruto will be either sold to or kidnapped by slave traders that were passing by Konoha, he will lose his memory somewhere along the line, therefore be renamed Shinta by the others like in the Samurai X OVA's, the story will follow the OVA's till the fight for Tomoe, where he will instead defeat her father by cuttin of the mans arm and telling him that he loves Tomoe and would do anything to protect her, and he will also tell the man never to appear infront of Naruto/Kenshin again.

He will after that take Tomoe with him to travel the world.

First main Arc: He will find out about his origin by either hearing the name Konoha from a trveling merchant and as such start to remeber who he was, or he will have strange dreams about Konoha, he will keep his name of Himura Kenshin, and then travel with Tomoe to Konoha and talk with the Hokage(Sarutobi) about his past.

He will not gain his inheritance, he will not be old enough.

(Optional) He will become a Jounin in Konoha, and an on the side Sensei to either Team 7 or Team Gai.

Second Arc: From here it's up to you what you write.

How to contact me: PM me if you are interested, preferably with at least one chapter ready to be uploaded.

People who have taken up this fic:


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Time is like the endlessly brilliant vault of the heavens, but what can our young hero do when he returnes to a time or more correctly a person he though he would never see again, time-travel fic, Zero-Division Ichigo, new-old Zanpakutou.

Type of fanfic: Normal.

Series involved: Bleach with flavours from Fate.

Genre 1&2 : Adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia.

Protaganist appearance as shinigami: An older Ichigo, wears captains get-up, has a shawl and hair pin like Shutara Senjumaru, will have now long silver hair cause of age.

Protaganist appearance as human: the same as was in the beginning of Bleach, but will slowly change to take on bits of his older appearance, like silver hair etc.

Hero's personality: Calm, collected, analytic, essentially he is an older more experienced, battle-hardened captain, his age lays close to one thousand, he will have been the captain of the 13th division and later will have stood as the Sou-Taicho for a temporary amount of time, before becoming part of the Zero-Division.

Zanpakutou: Will still be Zangetsu, but a new-old kind of Zangetsu, the Saigo Getsuga will still be as powerful and deadly, but will not have the recuperations of leaving him with no powers afterwards, also he will now be able to seal it into a sealed state that will look like a completely normal katana, it's Tsuba will be that of a crescent moon with two sakura petals inside the bend.

His Shikai will now look like two seele schneiders with a purple translucent katana like blade instead of a whitish-blue spiritual blade, can turn into a Quincy bow.

His bankai will now be like a combination of the two Nasu-verse peoples Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon and Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works in how it looks and how it works respectively, more or less, it will look like the Gate while it will work like UBW in that it recreates the many blades that we see when Ichigo is learning bankai.

Also he will only show his real bankai to the people he has vowed to kill with his own hands, namly the now two sword Tensa Zangetsu, both the white and black blades attached by a much longer chain between them, to show that he and his hollow am one, but it is more of Ichigo then the Hollow.

He will have five techniques, that will grow more powerful depending which state he is in, Sealed, Shikai, Bankai or Saigo.

Getsuga Tensho.

Mugetsu.

Ryuushinsen (Similar to Tsubame Gaeshi).

Hakuretsuzan (Similar to Byakuya's Hakuteiken, was created in honor of the former 6th division captains death and how much Ichigo respected his in-law later on, can only be use in shikai, bankai and saigo).

Licht Regen (A recreated version of Ishida's own Quincy technique, in honor of his old friends memory, can only be use in shikai and bankai).

Abilities: He became a master of Hakudou, Hoho and Zanjutsu, the only reason he was not considered a master in Kido was because he only knew between 30 and 40 spells.

He later on in his life obtained mastery of his Quincy blood giving him an immense amount of control over his spiritual reserves, but he decided to only learn the reishi absorption, ransoutengai (heavenly wild puppet suit), blut, ginto, kirchenlied:sankt zwinger and hirenkyaku techniques.

He was know to have had so strong a connection to reishi that he could actually materialize even when in spirit form.

But his most notable trait later on in his life is his ability to hold back most if not all his abilities and yet was still able to fight on par with his level for when he goes all-out.

It was also not uncommon to find him with a Quincy gun on his person for the just in case.

Heroine's personality: Rukia will be like she was in the beginning, though Ichigo's obsession with her safety is both an annoyance to her and the main reason that she fall for him.

Title(s): Lord of the Hellish Puppets, Hero of the Winter war, Head of the Kurosaki Clan (a new clan created by Ichigo, replaced one of the fallen four corner noble houses), Demon of Limitless blades (all of the pre-stated title's belongs to Ichigo) and The Princess of the Snow Filled Plains (the last one belongs to the elder Rukia after she married Ichigo, she also became the next captain of the 6th aftr Renji declined the position and Byakuya being incapable to take it up again after his recovery).

Where: Japan, Karakura-sho.

Age: Looks like he does in his teens though his hair will over time go to white, and in his shinigami form, his age will be at around the likes of Ukitake Jushiro and Koyraku Shunsui and the like.

When: It will begin at around a month before the start of Canon.

Prolog Arc: We will see Ichigo wake up in his teen-age self and how he tries to adapt to his new life, but also to the fact that Masaki is still alive.

First Arc: He will meet Rukia and she will not lose her powers, he will contact Urahara about a Gigai (not the one he gave Rukia in Canon), he will reveal who he really is to Rukia and the people of the Shoten (Urahara, Yoruichi etc), but he will also tell them about his knowledge of the Vaizard's, the said hybrids was called and everything will be explained, they will all agree to stop Aizen, Xcution and Vandenreich.

They will wrap it all up and Ichigo and Rukia will go home to the Clinic, where Ichigo feels that he need to explain everything to his family, and they will agree that he is still their Ichigo.

After that everything will follow Canon till Byakuya and Renji appears, when that happens it will be the start of the Second Arc (the First Arc will end it's last chapter with Ichigo appearing infront of the two shinigami's just as they are about to take a defeated Rukia).

Second Arc: From here it's up to you what you write.

How to contact me: PM me if you are interested, preferably with at least one chapter ready to be uploaded.

People who have taken up this fic:


End file.
